ChibiDialga's Harem
ChibiDialga's Harem is user ChibiDialga's harem. Who? What? When? Where? Why? Who: ChibiDialga What: Harem When: Probably when she made her account... Nah.... It was a parody by Megurine Luka, that inspired this. Where: Maybe every single thread she's been in. Why: Cuz, Can you feel, the love tonight? Origin of the Harem On this topic made my by Astral_Comet, Chibi had demanded that TC tell her his gender, to which Swiftie_Muggle, teased her for it. She stated that she was just "curious", but in the end that was just bull when she told Astral that she wanted him in her harem. At first, it seemed like an alright, okay whatever thing, until more users asked to be a part of Chibis harem to which she replied with an "of course." She then made a topic about her disliking Palutena's, Lucina's, and Link's face models, which is true, and her posting the picture to the right, in the spoiler. The topic made it to at least 180 before it got deleted by the jealous mods who will ever be in her harem. The Love Triangle On August 18, 2014 user ChibiDialga had made a topic regarding a new POtD series (the Pic if the Harem and Pic of the Ridley) in which she thought would be a blow out that nobody would come too. Oddly enough, a certain user by the name of Tresangor had come along and peaked Chibi's interest when she mentioned "Vocaloid." Later in the topic Tresangor had proposed to Chibi even though she was already married to user, Viewmaster pi. Even so, Chibi accepted the proposal but then GreatCongratsby came and babbled about the government and their love being "illegal" to which they replied saying their love would be secret and they ran off to Hawaii together. (Some secret that is.) In another topic the next day, Viewmaster apparently offended Chibi by saying something about Lucas which she did not approve. The result was her telling him that she was cheating on him with someone else which caused both of them to fight each other. Coincidently Tresangor came to this topic and "stole the bride away" causing Chibi and Viewmaster to not have talked to each other for a few days. In the meantime every time Chibi replied to Tres' posts, she put some type of romantic Vocaloid reference in a spoiler. It is unknown why Chibi hasn't divorced Viewmaster yet when many have told her too... This vid shows all > https://vid.me/3UD This vid has music > http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fqvpj2eioZc Harem Members Please add yourself if you were missed. Thank you. *Masahiro Sakurai *Lucas *Lucina *Lucario *Viewmaster pi (husband. Told to leave him from a lot of people... ) *Radori *BiggerRidIey *Astral_Comet *TEC-XX *SMASHKING84 *UknownSmasher *GreatCongratsby *Messhia dark *Swiftie Muggle *MEIKO *Kagamine Len *Arceus *Giratina *Palkia * Divine_Shadow_ * Tresangor (Waifu <3 recently ran away to Hawaii together.) * energyman2289 * Mr Yooj *Yoshi2010 * Dark Pit * Charganium * Blue Haired FE14 Dancer lady Gakupo.jpg|Join me. Magnet.jpg|Chibi x Harem Magnet. Len.jpg|Smexy man Len Meiko.jpg|Best looking girl I've ever seen. Spice.jpg|Spice x Harem KaiMei .jpg|I ship this... Butterfly.jpg|Yeah.... POtH .jpg|"No harem, you may not show affection in public." Ehehehe.jpg|Is this appropriate? Shani? Leaky.jpg|Dear Harem, please don't let this leak get to you. Live a little. Kissy.jpg|Gotta give my harem a quick kissy to make them feel better, right? Trivia * We watch movies and do pillow fights with each other. * Mods are zealous and will never be apart of the harem. * Sakurai: Laughs Category:Dark Pit Category:ChibiDialga's stalkers